degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zombie (1)/@comment-4238166-20130326163712/@comment-3575890-20130326211516
Now, to address the rest of what you said; I HIGHLY doubt Elena wishes to spend the rest of her life a helpless, defenseless blood bag for Klaus. There are consequences to Elena being human again. And might I remind you, that Damon is is trying to obtain the cure for Elena right now, even though he believes he has everything to lose from it. Damon is selfless. When he was compelled to kill Jeremy, he was willing to die just so he couldn't bring harm to Jeremy and even now he's bending over backwards looking for the cure -- yet again doing ALL of the work. Stefan believes he has something to gain from Elena being human again. He's convinced her being uman again will restore her former Team Stefan factory settings. Whereas Damon wants the cure for Elena because he knows it's what she wants deep down inside and he will always put her happiness before his own. I recall Elena saying Stefan made her feel like a broken toy that needed to be fixed. Case in point; Stefan's love for Elena is conditional; Damon's is not. He loves her no matter what and he continues to stay by her side regardless of where he stands with her. Look at how fast Stefan walked out on Elena as soon as she no longer wanted to be with him romantically. Now compare and contrast that to all the times Elena rejected Damon and how he never once left her or stopped being a friend to her. "Second Im referring to S2 when Damon forced his blood into Elena's system. That was AGAINST Elena's wishes. She didnt want that, and he forced that choice on her. That wasnt for Elena, that was for his own selfish reasons." - There is an enormous difference between Damon forcefeeding Elena his blood and Stefan forcefeeding her is blood on the bridge. Damon did it out of desperation. He couldn't fathom his life without her. Yes, it was selfish, but at least it came from the heart rather than pure malice like in Stefan's case. And remember what happened after? Damon felt bad and bent over backwards to undo the damage he did. He owned up to his mistake. Whereas Stefan forcefed Elena his blood and threatened to drive her off the bridge her parents died on simply to get a rise out of Klaus. He used her as a pawn for revenge and hasn't even apologized for it. I don't think it's up for debate which situation -- or rather, motive -- is worse. "Doesnt Damon sleep with Elena's bio mom" - That's irrelevent. He slept with her before he even knew who Elena was. "snap her brothers neck" - Yes, that was awful of him and I'm not even going to downplay it, but it was also before he undergone a huge redemption arc, changed his ways, earned back Elena's forgiveness and later offered his own life in exchange for Jeremy's. "rape caroline" - We've been over this. If Damon raped Caroline, then Caroline raped Matt, Stefan raped those women in the 2x15 flashback, Katherine raped both Salvatore brothers..etc. "try to kill bonnie" - Again, in season one when his switch was flipped. Remember how many people Stefan killed when his switch was flipped? Significantly more than Damon! "force his blood down elena's throat to turn her into a vamp against her will" - Only because she was going to die and he was terrified of losing her. Pales in comparison to Stefan's reason for doing the same thing. '"and tries to kill Matt?" '- He attacked Matt. He didn't come close to killing him.